Chili Dogs and Fritos
by Princess Pringles
Summary: This is a funny interview with the cast of Yugioh where you post your questions in the review section. I don't own Yugioh! Ask away!
1. Four of a kind

Gem Jules here and I'm with the cast of Yu-gi-oh! Say hi guys.

Tea Gardner, crossing her legs and getting comfortable: Hello!

Yugi Moto: Hi.

Joey Wheeler: Whadd up?

Tristan Taylor: How's it going?

Gem: Great! Its good to see you all. How have you been?

Tristan: Super.

Yugi, smiling: Never been better.

Gem: I see your friendship is as bright as ever! What's your secret?

Yugi: Forget the bad, remember the good.

Tea: And to understand and be understood.

Gem: You guys are great. Shall we get started?

Tea: Go for it.

Gem, tearing an envelope and pulling out the note inside: This one's for Tea. How does it feel like being the only girl?

Tea: Umm...

Joey: Whaadaya mean? She aint the only girl. There's Mai and my sis.

Tristan: And lets not forget Kaiba.

Joey and Tristan laugh and bump knuckles.

Yugi: Guys, I think he or she meant amongst us.

Tea: Oh right. Its great! Not intimidating at all. Its like having big brothers.

Gem: That's sweet. Speaking of sweet, this one's for you King of Games. How can you be so kind all the time?

Joey: His gramps raised him right.

Tristan: Baby he was born that way hey!

Gem: Thanks, _king of games._

Joey, embarassed: Sorry.

Gem: This one is for you, Joey. Whats your fave food?

Joey: Dats easy! Chili dogs and fritos.

Tristan, drooling a little: I thought it was nachos.

Joey: That's yours, Tristan.

Joey and Tristan start daydreaming: Mmmm. Chili dogs and fritos smothered in nachos.

Tea, sticking out her tounge: Gross!

Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

Gem: Wow, what an apetite! Looks like this is for you Tristan. Your eyes are pretty...

Joey: What kinda question is that?

Tea and Gem giggle.

Tristan: Thats because its not a question, its fact.

Yugi: What have we got ourselves into?

Joey, putting an arm around Yugi's head: A headlock.

Gem Jules, turning to computer: As you can tell the cast is excited to answer your questions!


	2. What's so funny?

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, actually its your fault.**

Gem, grinning: Ha ha, this is a good one. Joey, where's your girlfriend?

Joey: Huh? What girlfriend?

Gem: You hear that girls? Joey Wheeler is available!

Joey, nervous: Lets not say that.

Tristan: Yeah, you don't want to tick off-

Joey, putting a hand over Tristan's mouth: Serenity, she's very protective of me.

Gem: Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another.

Tea and Yugi try to stifle giggles but fail.

Joey: Whats so funny? I know where Yugi's girlfriend is.

Yugi, laughing it off: You treasure your Red eyes Joey?

Joey: Of course.

Tea, whispering in his ear: Then zip it.

Tristan: Moving on! Any for me?

Gem,shuffling through fan mail: Ah, yes. Do you love Serenity?

Tristan smiled and turned to Joey, who glared at him like a pitbull, then turned away: I'd rather not answer that.

Gem: Well Joey certainly does! Hope that answers your questions Bella!

Me: Its Ella.


	3. Is it chili in here?

**A/N: Picture Carly Rae Jepson as Gem Jules.**

Gem: Sara wants to know what do you think of puppyshipping Joey?

Tristan, chuckling: What is that?

Joey: Yeah, and why is my name in the same sentence as Puppy? If anything, I'm a wolf.

Gem, googling it: Lets see. I think it means you and Kaiba.

Joey: Me and Kaiba what?

Gem: In love. Don't shoot the messenger!

Joey, standing on his chair: WHAT? I hate that guy! You can't be serious!

Tristan, grabbing Joey's arm: Easy boy. Does that answer your question?

Joey, yanking his arm away: Them's fightin words where I come from!

Tea: Way to control that Brooklyn rage Joey.

Yugi: Does Sara have any more questions?

Gem: Huh? Oh yeah! How does it feel to know in a past life you were a pharaoh?

Yugi, reddening a little: Its an honor. It still feels surreal..like a mirage.

All go into a trance.

Gem: You miss him don't you?

Tea, smiling at Yugi: We all do.

Tristan: He was one swell guy.

Joey: Greatest partner in the world! Remember when we crushed those bowling balls with tree skirts Para and Dox?

Laughs and giggles.

Joey, sniffing the air like a wolf: Quiet! Do you smell dat?

Gem, slowly putting her feet back in her sneakers.

Tristan: Dost my nose decieve me? Pizza!

Tea: Guys! We're in the middle of an interview.

Joey: It can wait, our bellies not so much.

Tristan: Its what the pharaoh would've wanted.

Gem: This is for all of you! Do you think Marik should hide his midriff?

Tristan: Yes.

Tea: Tristan, don't be mean. Its his style. We should live and let live.

Joey: Except when it comes to puppyshipping. Then I'd rather drown.

Yugi: I'm with Tea, more power to him.

Joey: Personally I think its a tad girly. But who cares when there's pizza in da house!

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Is it hot in here?

**GMW: I'm sorry he's not my forte :( but maybe later**

Gem: Welcome back to the show! With the cast of Yugioh. Taste the rainbow.

Gem gets weird stares from the cast.

Gem, looking up at me: Thanks for embarassing me! Mia writes: As far as I know, Kaiba's nickname for your group is the "Geek Squad". Do you or do you not approve of this name? Because if you don't I'd be more than delighted to take it off your hands...

Joey: Take it, its yours.

Tristan: In Kaibanese it means "They're so cool. I wish I was friends with them."

Tea: We don't aproove, but he still calls us it.

Gem: This is for Yugi: I've always wanted to ask...how in the name of Ra do you keep your hair spiked up like that?! Is it natural...? I highly doubt that...you use a LOT of hair-jell, don't you?

Joey, laughing: I could see that question coming from a mile away.

Yugi, taking a deep breath: Are you ready for this? My grampa says its cuz I'm the chosen one.

Joey: Nah, its the 8 glasses of pineapple juice a day.

Gem, writing something down: Good to know..Joey, when you were asked about having a girlfriend, you stated that Serenity is protective of you...  
We know that's an obvious LIE. You and Mai have a thing, don't you? Is there some Polarshipping going on...?

Joey: Funny thing about polar bears they have black fur under their layer of white fur..

Gem: Joey I saw her and Bandit Keith holding hands last night!

Joey: That wasn't Bandit Keith! That was me. Oops.

Tristan: Maybe I should answer your questions from now on Joe.

Gem, smiling evily: I have the wisdom of the millenium owl...seriously?

Me: He he.

Gem: This for you Tea: I must ask, do you support Revolutionshipping? While you are one of the characters of the shipping itself, I can't help but wonder if you support, or even know of it.

Tea, blushing: We're friends, thats it.

Yugi: What's she talking about Tea?

Tea: Nothing. Is it hot in here? Joey who told you could put pepper on the pizza? WHO?

Gem: We have time for one more question. What would you do if you were of the opposite gender for a day?

Tristan: I'd convince Serenity that Duke was a two timing devil!

Joey: I'd get all dolled up and walk around in high heels saying look at me I'm so pretty.

Tea: I'd punch myself in the face.

Yugi: Ready or not spirit, this is where you take over.

**Lol poor spirit. How am I doing ladies and gents? **


	5. Sibling Revelry

**Joey, dawns sunglasses: I'll be back.**

**Tea: We all will. Now give those back. **

Gem: Aloha! Today's segment is called Sibling Revelry. I'm here with the Kaiba brothers. Excited to be here guys?

Mokuba: You betch ya!

Kaiba: Mokuba you tricked me.

Gem: Lets get this interview underway. Seto how-

Kaiba, coughing: Mr. Kaiba.

Gem: _Mr_.Kaiba, how old are you?

Kaiba: Does it matter?

Mokuba: Just a question, bro.

Kaiba: In that case, none of your business.

Gem: This is going to be fun..

Mokuba: Its 21.

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Gem: You're officially an adult.

Kaiba: And you're officially annoying. Next hairbrain question.

Gem: What's with all the trenchcoats?

Kaiba: Would'nt you like to know.

Mokuba: Seto!

Kaiba: Sorry, its a CEO thing. It'll be a Kaiba thing after I patent it.

Gem: Good one. This is for you Mokuba. You're so cute!

Mokuba, laughing: Thanks, I guess.

Kaiba,folding his arms: _Cute_? Kuribo is _cute_. You calling my brother a hairball Jules?

Gem, sweating marbles: Of course not. I-

Kaiba: Save it, you're the cutest thing in the world.

Gem, blushing: You're just saying that.

Kaiba, rolling his eyes: Whats the next question Mokuba?

Mokuba: It says: Noone cares what you have to say Bigmouth.

Kaiba, smirking: I didn't know Wheeler could write.

Gem: You don't know its him.

Kaiba: Spare me your airhead. It has his fleas all over it.


	6. Cold chicken

**Thanks reviewers! You guys are super special awesome. **

Gem: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe.

Kaiba, ripping note in half: No thanks.

Gem: But all the other boys try to chase me.

Kaiba: So get a restraining order.

Gem: Grr!

Mokuba: Next question please.

Gem: Mokuba, what are you going to be for Halloween?

Mokuba, grinning: Ash Ketchum from Pokemon!

Gem: How cu-I mean handsome! I loved that show as a child. There's replicas of his clothes on ebay.

Mokuba: Replicas? Who needs those when you have the real thing?

Gem, jaw dropping: But how-

Mokuba, folding his arms and smiling: Seto gave Mrs. Ketchum a couple million bucks.

Gem: I am so getting myself a rich brother! Okay, when you were a prisoner what was the food like?

Seto: You don't have to answer that question Mokuba.

Mokuba: Its okay Seto. It was like cafeteria food. Cold chicken, salty water, bologne sandwiches.

Kaiba: Disgusting. Pegasus is lucky I didn't shove his deck down his throat.

Gem: Changing the subject. Mr. Kaiba, is the card around your neck a monster or magic card?

Mokuba starts laughing uncontrollably.

Kaiba: Is that a joke?

Mokuba: Its neither! Its a picture of me!

Gem: Someone needs to pay more attention to the show. Mr. Kaiba-

Kaiba: Let me guess Jam Jelly. Whats my favorite card?

Gem, turning beet red: Its Gem Jules! And no thats not the question. Haven Wood wants to know what is the most annoying thing about Joey? Yugi? Anyone else you hate?

Kaiba: The fact that he's gratingly obnoxious. Oh and that voice of his. As for Yugi, that whole Yugioh! bit he does. And Pegasus, I hate how he tried to play the victim after he lost to Yugi.

Gem: I agree.

Kaiba: See Mokuba I'm not the only one who thinks Wheeler's voice is annoying.


	7. Sibling Revelry part 2

Gem: Now lets welcome our next guests from the ancient land of Egypt. Marik and Ishizu Ishtar!

Kaiba, jaw dropping: What?!

A white-haired man and tan woman walked in and sat down, all smiles.

Mokuba: Hey guys!

Ishizu, smiling: Hi Mokuba.

Marik: Hey sport!

Ishizu: Hello Kaiba.

Kaiba: Pfft.

Mokuba: Long time no see.

Kaiba: You say that like its a bad thing.

Mokuba: What have you guys been up to?

Marik: Me and Odion started a band, Ishizu's been taking college classes, and our country's gone cuckoo . What about you?

Mokuba: I joined soccer and swimming, Seto bought Nintendo, and our government almost shut down.

Marik: Politicians! If I was in charge..nevermind.

Gem: Ishizu, I absolutely adore your style and personality!

Ishizu, blushing: Thats very kind of you.

Kaiba: Spare us your pleasantries and formalities ladies. Some of us have a life to get back to.

Gem: Has he always been this charming?

Ishizu: Is Obelisk the tormentor blue?

Marik: Good one sis.

Gem: Ishizu, who's your favorite pharaoh?

Ishizu: Cleopatra. I admire and respect her for being a diplomatic, highly intellectuall ruler. She is believed to be the reincarnation of the Egyptian god Isis-

Kaiba: Not this again.

Marik: Didn't she rule for like 300 years?

Ishizu: That was her _family_.

Marik: Oh.

Gem: Whats your favorite animal?

Marik: A monkey.

Gem: I was talking to Ishizu.

Marik: Oh.

Ishizu: Probably a cobra.

Mokuba, shuddering: I hate snakes.

Gem: Mokuba, Flaming Puffy wants to know why do you get kidnapped all the time?

Mokuba: Because I'm an easy target. *here he glares at Marik*

Marik: Sorry about that.

Gem: Question for Kaiba, what was it like being trapped in a card?

Kaiba: There were hideous toons everywhere and the stuff nightmares are made of.._laughter._

Gem: Yikes! Mokuba, Ishizu and Marik: If Kaiba actually dressed for Halloween what would any of you think he would dress as?

Mokuba: Brock from Pokemon!

Ishizu: Darth Vader.

Marik: Voldemort

Kaiba: Morons.


End file.
